1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to brushes, and particularly to a brush having a storage bag.
2. Description of Related Art
Brushes, for example, a tooth brush, are usually separated from its corresponding storage bag for storing toothpaste. Therefore, users will often forget to carry the storage bag, which is very inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a brush that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.